One Touch
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Sometimes it takes one touch to feel that spark or connection. What will happen at the MV3 when words are exchanged and will Nico finally open to Dani about how he feels about her?
1. Chapter 1

I loved the Swimming with Sharks episode! It was amazing! Nico finally told Dani she was beautiful. I sure was hoping that something would have developed from that, but hopefully the next couple of episodes! That episode is what motivated this story! ENJOY!

As Dani decided on what to wear for the MV3 all she could about was what Paloma said about Nico. The words still rang in her head, "He's opaque to most, but transparent when he looks at you." She didn't understand why she blew up at Paloma. The girl is right, she thought. Dani had chills when she thought about how close Nico was to her in her office. His smell, his eyes, his sexy kissable neck, his goregous face, and the fact that he is always so protective of her, just the thought was sexy. Heck, he is ridicously sexy, she thought. She has come to realize that Nico will do anything for her and do whatever it takes to protect her. Dani was reminded of the fact of how amazing it felt to have him so close again. The memories of their first kiss that seemed liked ages ago came across Dani's mind. That was amazing.x3!FIREWORKSWHEW!

Nico pulled up to V3. He was hoping that Dani would show up tonight. He wanted to see her and be close to her again. He loved the fact that they were wroking together again, but he didn't want her to get hurt and he would do anything to keep her from getting hurt in any way. Nico saw Dani's car pull up. He was hoping they would get a chance to talk tonight.

Dani came out of the elevator and kind of wondered if she should have come. She saw everyone talking and felt a little awkward. All of a sudden she felt a presence beside her and heard a voice that said, "so you came." Dani jumped. It was Nico. He has always had a way of popping up out of nowhere, but Dani liked it.

Nico took her in as Dani said, "well, you know, I figured if I am going to work here, then, I'm going to act like part of the family. LIKE YOU!"

"You look beautiful," Nico said in a sexy voice and the look he gave her didn't go unnoticed either. Dani couldn't help, but smile. No man has ever said that to her before and hearing it from Nico made it that much more surreal.

Of course, they had to be interupted by Connor. Dani found him annoying and a little pushy. Connor asked Dani to go Idaho with him and of course he said she was going, but Dani had other plans. As Connor spun her around, all she could think about was what Nico said to her. She had strong feelings for Nico, but she wasn't exactly sure what to do with them. It was a little scary.

Nico stood upstairs and looked down at the woman he loved dancing with someone else and he couldn't stand it. Yep, I'm feeling pretty jealous right now, he thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Dani was finally able to get away from Connor. She didn't expect the events of the night to turn as they did and Dani wanted to find Nico, but when she didn't have any luck she decided to go home and go to bed.

"Dr. Santino, LOOK OUT!" Before Dani could even blink, she felt something fall on her and hit the top of her shoulders and the back of her head. All of a sudden everything started to spin and Dani tried to brace herself for the fall. Just as she was about to hit the floor, she felt someone catch her and they fell down together. She looked up and there was Nico. After that everything went black.

"Dani! Stay with me! DANI," Nico yelled. Dani opened her eyes and she thought she saw a tear or two fall from Nico's eyes.

"Nico, don't let me go," Dani managed to get out. Nico brushed a strand of hair behind her ears that had came loose when she fell. The lower part of Dani's shoulders and back of her head were cut. Somehow a glass table fell on Dani. The ambulance finally arrived and Dani had passed out a couple minutes before.

Nico rode with her in the ambulance and when the paramedic asked his relation, Nico said, "I'm her husband." They rushed her into surgery as soon as they arrived at the hospital.

Dani sat up in the bed quick. She looked around to make sure it was just a dream. It was a relief to know that it was just that. The dream had shaken Dani up pretty bad. She was all sweaty and she cried a little bit. It just seemed so real.

Dani decided to go downstairs for a little while. She went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water, turned on some music, and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. Just as she was about to sit down at her kitchen island, she heard a light knock on the door.

When Dani pulled back the curtain, she saw the figure of the man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. She opened the door. Nico looked at her. He could tell something was wrong. "Can I come in," Nico asked.

Dani let him in and he followed her into the kitchen. He then asked her, "are you okay?" He knew something wasn't right and he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I just had a bad dream and it seemed pretty real," Dani said as she began to tell Nico about the dream. Nico watched her expressions and listened to every word.

"I want let anything happen to you. I promise," Nico said as he brushed a strand of hair out of Dani's face. She leaned into his touch, which turned into a hug.

They held each other for a minute and listened to the words of the song that was playing.

Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing.

Your hair, is it pulled up or falling down?

Oh I just have to see it now.

If it's two in the morning and you're feeling lonely and wondering what I'm doing

Go ahead and call me, call me, call me.

You don't have to worry 'bout it baby.

You can wake me up in the dead of the night; Wreck my plans, baby that's alright

This is a drop everything kind of thing.

Swing on by I'll pour you a drink.

The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights.

Baby you can crash my party anytime.

Nico said to Dani, "this song describes how I feel about you, except for the part about swinging by my place because I come to your's." They both laughed.

"Where did you disappear to tonight? I was looking for you," Dani said.

"I saw you dancing with Connor and I decided to go ahead and leave," Nico said as he looked at Dani.

"Yea about that, Connor is a little pushy. He said that I was going to go to Idaho with him tonight, but I'm not going. I mean he says he always gets what he wants," Dani said a little softly and then added, "I'm sorry about the whole dancing thing. I would have much rather gotten to talk to you more." Nico just looked at Dani after her last statement. He couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"It tears me up seeing you with another man," Nico couldn't stop the comment from coming out. He had to admit, he loved the expression on Dani's face when she heard it.

Just as Dani said, "Nico, I," there was another knock on the door.

Nico asked in a serious tone, "expecting someone, Doctor?"

This kind of upset Dani and so she said before going to see who was at the door, "how can you call me by my professional title after you say what you just did to me?"

Nico didn't mean to upset her, but he didn't get a chance to say anything because she went to the the door. Nico decided to go in the family room. He was pretty sure he hid his car pretty well.

Nico heard Dani open the door and the heard, "Dr. Santino." It was Troy. "Just what I need right now," Nico said to himself.

"Why are you here," Dani asked.

"Aren't you going to let me come in or do you already have company," Troy asked in a tone that Dani hadn't heard from him before. He didn't let Dani answer, but instead pushed Dani out of the way and knocked her down. He pushed her into the end table that was by the door. She hit it hard that the glass fell down on her legs. Dani let out a yelp. Her dream was coming true.

Troy yelled, "You're going down Dr. Santino and don't you dare think that just because you get on Conner's good side that you can do whatever you want..." Dani was in pain. The glass only cut her in one spot pretty bad and it was sticking out of her leg. It hurt bad. She was already starting to feel some pain and feeling kindof dizzy from where she hit the table.

Nico heard all the commotion and came up behind Troy and grabbed him around the neck. Nico had promised Dani he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Troy wiggled his way out of Nico's hold and punched Nico in the face.

"Well well well, if it isn't big bad Nico, here to save the day. I should have known you two were involved," he said as he swung again at Nico, but this time Nico blocked his punch and hit Troy in the jaw. The punch seemed as if it didnt effect Troy because he came right back and hit Nico again. He got Nico in the eye this time. When Nico got hit, he noticed Dani trying to crawl to her phone. Troy noticed it too and tried to get to Dani, but Nico tackled him. Nico saw the blood on the floor and that's when he realized how bad Dani was hurt.

As Nico tackled Troy, he yelled, "you are messing up Dr. Santino. Don't you know that you can't trust Nico anymore than you can trust me. Did you know that he has been working with me on way to get you gone from V3." Troy then punched Nico one last time before Nico let all of his anger out and hit Troy time after time after time.

While Nico was hitting Troy, he yelled at him, "don't you dare mess with the woman I love." Nico didn't stop, but his anger just kept getting worse and worse and his hits kept getting harder and harder.

Dani heard what Nico said and was in shock, but she had to get him to quit hitting Troy before he killed him. So she crawled over to him, touched his shoulder, and said, "Nico, please stop. This isn't who you are anymore." He stopped and Nico just looked up at her. He had blood all over him.

"I'm sorry this all my fault, I shouldn't have let this happen," Nico said, but Dani shook her head in disagreement.

Troy's face looked horrible and Dani could see the fear in Troy's eyes. Nico didn't want the cops involved because it might blow his cover, so Nico decided to get off of Troy. He was amazed that Dani's one touch made the anger go away.

Troy barely managed to get up, but when he did he said, "this isn't over yet. Wait till Connor hears about this. Don't forget Dr. Santino, be careful of who you trust."

Dani was in so much pain, but she said to Troy, "Think what you want, but Nico and I have been friends for a long time and he is pretty much the only man I have ever trusted. He has never let me down and has always protected me, just like he did tonight."

Troy said as he was struggling to walk out the door, "have it your way, but by tomorrow when Connor gets of word of this, you will both be gone." With that he left.

"Dani, before you ask me anything about what Troy just said, we need to get that chunk of glass out of your leg. Will you be okay for just a second? I need to run and get something out of my car." Dani just nodded. She had lost quite a bit of blood and was feeling pretty dizzy. Everything was going black.

When Nico came back in the house, he saw that Dani was about to pass out. He ran to her and yelled, "DANI, STAY WITH ME. DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES."

Dani opened her eyes and said, "I'm dizzy. Everything is going black."

Nico picked Dani up and carried her upstairs. This would only be the second time he had been up here, but he had never been in her room. He took a guess that her's was the one at the end of the hall by itself. He was right. Dani was leaning her head against Nico's chest. It felt so right. One touch from Nico was all it took to help Dani feel better. Nico loved the feeling of holding her so close. He looked down at her and saw how scared she was.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm going to take good care of you. I promise. Trust me okay. I have experience with this kind of thing from the Seals. Nico said as he layed Dani down in the bathtub. He then added, "okay, I need you to be real still. I'm going to pull the glass out of your leg. You will loose some more blood. Dani, I need you to keep your eyes open. Yes, it will hurt, but try and keep your mind of something else. I'm here every step of the way, sweetheart." Dani kept her eyes on Nico. He slowly pulled the glass out of leg and the blood poured. He wanted to make sure Dani didn't pass out because she might have a concussion from where her head hit the table. He would check that after he got the bleeding to stop. Nico had brought a bag in that had clothes and all kinds of medical items in it. Nico finally got the bleeding to stop. He was proud of Dani. She was handling the situation really well. Nico had never known a woman as tuff as Dani.

"Dani, I need to pull up your night gown in a minute, since your cut is on the upper part of your leg, but first, I want to check out the back of your head, neck, and shoulders. Just lean on me while I take a look," Nico said real soft. She did just that.

While Nico was checking everything out, Dani breathed in Nico's scent and focused on his neck. She would love so very much to kiss it right now. Nico then leaned Dani back.

"The good news is you don't have a concussion, but the bad news is you have several nasty bumps and bruises. I don't want you to go to sleep for a while just to be on the safe side," Nico said as he kissed Dani's cheek. She closed her eyes just for a minute.

"Nico, I..." Dani started to say.

"Shhh...Don't talk right now okay. Save your energy. Can we left up your gown? I need to get that cut doctored and stitched up."

"Here, help me take it off," Dani said and as Nico hesitated and gave Dani an unsure look, Dani reached up and cupped his face. She said, "it's okay. I trust you with all my heart." Nico helped Dani pull off her nightgown. He had to swallow back some tears when he saw how much pain Dani was in. When they got the gown off, Dani had tears running down face. Nico reached up and wiped away her tears. He also noticed more bruising on her lower back. He couldn't help but look at Dani. She took his breath away.

Nico spent the next several minutes working on Dani's cut. She sat there in her bra and panties and she wondered what Nico was thinking. After what seemed like forever, Nico finally said, "all set. You have a lot of dry blood on you. I'm going to clean you up. Is that okay?"

Dani nodded and told Nico where the clean towels and rags were. He helped Dani clean up and as he was wiping the blood off her face, they both stared into each others eyes. That's when Dani noticed all the blood on Nico's face. He had a couple of cuts. "Could you grab another rag?" She asked. Nico grabbed a rag and wetted it. Dani took the rag and ran it across Nico's forehead, right above his left eye. The look in Nico's eyes was the same look he had when he told her she was beautiful. He watched Dani's every move. It was very intimate. "I need a couple of those bandages," Dani told Nico. Dani place the bandage over Nico's left eye. She blew on it like she use to do to her kids. "There, all better," she whispered to him.

"Let's get you dried off," Nico said. He lifted Dani out of the bathtub and helped her get her balance so she could stand up. She couldn't put any weight on the leg that was cut, so Nico set her on the bathroom sink cabinet. He dried her body off inch by inch. Dani told Nico where her clothes were. He came back with a tank top and a pair of shorts. He helped her down off of the sink.

"Here, put your hands on my shoulders to help you with your balance," he said as he put her clothes on for her. When Nico told her he was done, Dani didn't want to move. Nico looked into her eyes and saw the fear in them, so he pulled her in for a hug. Dani latched onto Nico really tight. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, pulled back the covers, laid Dani down, set down next to her, and positioned her so that she could lay on his chest.

"Let it all out, sweetheart. I've got you now. You are safe with me," Nico said as he kissed Dani's forehead. Dani cried and shivered. Nico covered them up and pulled Dani closer to him. He held her tight which caused Dani to calm down. Nico still had blood on his clothes and really didn't want to lay in Dani's bed with it on his clothes.

Once Dani clamed down he asked, "is it okay if I take a shower. I want to get all of this blood off of me. It want take long." Dani nodded and gave him a quick smile.

As Nico was turning off the shower water, he heard Dani on the phone and it sounded like she was crying. He didn't even bother dressing, but just wrapped a towel around him. He went in Dani's room and she was crying.

Nico walked over to her and said, "Dani, what's wrong?" When Dani looked up she noticed Nico shirtless and in a towel.

She couldn't take her eyes off of his sexy body. Instead of answering his question, she said, "WOW, you've been working out." Dani had a grin on her face and Nico laughed. It was good to see her smile. He wiped her tears away for the third time in the past hour. Nico hated seeing Dani so upset and in so much pain.

"Connor called and asked me what happened. Talking about it got me upset again," Dani said. "Nico, I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's going to be okay. I'll be right back okay," Nico told her. He went and put on some shorts and a tee shirt that he had in his bag. When he came back out, Dani took in his appearance, once again.

Nico gave her a grin and said with a smirk, "I know you never thought you would see me like this."

"I like it though," Dani said with no hesitation at all. Nico sat down on the bed next to Dani. There was so much he wanted to tell her.

"Nico, about what Troy said, Connor also mentioned it when he called, is it true? Did you really tell Troy that you would take care of getting rid of me and that I have caused you some problems in the past?" Dani asked as the tears starting to flow again.

"Dani, look, you don't understand," Nico started to say, but Dani cut him off.

"How could you do that to me," Dani started crying.

Nico pulled Dani into his lap and said "Dani, I want to tell you everything, but I need you to just hear me out before you interrupt me, okay." Dani just nodded and let Nico continue. She told herself that no matter what he said, she would let him explain.

"Yes, it is true that I told Troy I would handle getting rid of you and that you caused me some problems in the past," Nico stopped when he saw the hurt in her eyes, but continued, "The night that I was leaving for Dallas, I was approached by the FBI. I got busted for bugging Marshall Pittman, but they were willing to cut me a deal, if I would agree to go undercover to bring V3 down for embezzling money, then, all my charges would be dropped. I was able to get in the door at V3 pretty easily. Once Connor found out that I knew you, he asked me to make an introduction so I did. It was for one job. I never expected you to stay. Dani, I am bringing V3 down and I didn't want you to be involved in that because I don't want you to get hurt. So, yes, I didn't want Troy to get suspicious or blow my cover so I played along with him as far as not wanting you at V3."

Dani was shocked. She really didn't know what say so she just sat there for a few minutes.

"Nico, what about you, what if you get caught or get hurt?" The thought alone upset Dani. She continued by saying, "I don't want to see you get hurt either."

Dani was still sitting in Nico's lap. He turned her face towards his and looks deep into her eyes. He says, "Dani, I want so badly to kiss you right now. You are so beautiful."

Dani smiled and just as she was about to say something her phone rang. She just sat there starring at Nico, who said, "aren't you going to get that." Instead Dani shook her head and leaned in a little and before she knew it, Nico's lips were on her. It wasn't hesitant like the first kiss they shared on Dani's back porch. They both knew they wanted it. It was amazing.x3!fireworkswhew! One touch was all they needed to set each other on fire!

Thanks for reading. Don't know if I will continue this or just leave it at this one chapter. Let me know what you think! I love Nico! (Scott Cohen)

Song I used in this story was Crash My Party by Luke Bryan. I know that Nico could crash my party anytime!


	2. Chapter 2

Nico just sat there holding Dani in his arms. They had spent several minutes making out and just exploring each other.

"This feels so right," Nico said a few minutes later. He had waited so long to hold Dani like this and the reality of it was way better than he ever could have dreamed or imagined.

Dani looked up at Nico and said, "I've had dreams about you, Nico, but I never imagined it could feel like this." She snuggled in closer to his chest and she wanted to go to sleep so bad, but had to wait a little while longer because of the knots on the back of her head.

"And just what kind of dreams have you been having about me, Dr. Santino," Nico asked with a huge smirk on his face. He absouletly was head over heels in love with this woman.

"This kind," Dani said as she straddled Nico and kissed him long and hard. When they were both breathless, they pulled back at the same time. Then, she said, "since our first kiss we shared, you are all I've been able to think about." Tears began to swim in her eyes as she looked Nico eye to eye and said, "when you left without saying goodbye to me, I was so heartbroken. Then, when I hadn't heard from you in six months and you never returned my calls, texts, or emails, I thought I had lost you forever. It scared me because I thought it was too late. I'm sorry I pushed you away. It took me those six months to realize the person I wanted to be with was right in front of me the whole time, but I was too blind to see it. The kiss, that I know you saw, with Matt, was a mistake and I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Dani, like I told you a couple of days ago, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for everything. Yes, the reason I didn't say goodbye was because I saw that kiss between you and Donnelly. It broke my heart. I told you already about being approached by the FBI. The night of our first kiss when I told you that you were the only one who knew me now that Marshall was gone, I meant it. That was one of my little ways of letting you know how much I care about you. I wish I would have said it sooner instead of hinting around about it, but I'm done with that. From now on, I will be straight forward and open about my feelings, but only with you, of course. Dani, I love you so much and I think I have since the first day I saw you," Nico said.

"You love me?!" Dani asked and as Nico nodded yes, the kissing heated up again. She pulled back and said, "that's great because I love you too, Nico."

Nico pulled her in for a hug. "I know that you are very trustworthy and wouldn't tell anyone, but me being undercover has to stay between us because it could put your life in danger. If for some reason my cover gets blown or they find out that I am undercover, promise me that you want let anyone know that you knew," Nico said seriously. Dani knew he meant business and she promised him she wouldn't say a word, but threw up all kinds of prayers that it wouldn't come to that.

"You know I want say anything. I just hope it doesn't come to that because that will probably mean one of two things. Either you will get hurt or ...," Dani couldn't finish it. She buried her head into Nico's chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen. I just got you, Danielle Santino, and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. I promise, okay?" Nico said. He could tell Dani was exhausted. He said, "here, why don't you lie down and go to sleep. I will wake you up every couple of hours just to be safe."

"I didn't think men like you existed anymore. Nico, thank you for caring and for everything you have done for me since we met. I love you," Dani said and she was out as soon as she laid down and put her head on Nico's chest.

Nico whispered, "I love you too, sweetheart. I'm always going to try and protect you and be there for you." He layed there holding Dani, running his fingers gently through her hair, and just watched her sleep. The first two hours he stayed awake easily. Dani woke up with no problem, so he figured she would be okay. He decided he would wait four hours this next time, which would be it being around 12:30 or 1:00 in the afternoon. He was getting sleepy as well, so he set an alarm for 1:00. Nico checked on Dani one last time before he drifted off to sleep, happier and more content than he had ever been in his whole life.

The sound of the alarm woke Nico up. He had to admit, he felt pretty refreshed. He decided to go downstairs and clean up all the mess so Dani wouldn't have too. Nico made Dani wake up one more time and when he saw that she was okay, he decided he would just let her sleep with no more disturbances.

Just as Nico finished cleaning up all the mess, the doorbell rang. Nico checked to see who it was before answering. It was Connor. Nico didn't know if he should really answer or not. He didn't know what Connor would think about him opening the door, but he did anyways.

"Careles, glad to know that Dani is in such good hands," Connor said as he barged in."Nice place," he added.

"Doing what I can. Dr. Santino is sleeping right now. She has some pretty nasty bumps on her head so I kept her awake until around 8:00 this morning," Nico said.

"I would like to talk to her. I have a new client for her," Connor said as he gave Nico a look.

"She is in no position to work right now and how could you even want her to," Nico said as he got in Connor's face.

"We will let Dr. Santino make that decision for herself," Connor said. They were so busy caught up in their own conversation to notice that Dani was standing at the top of the stairs listening.

"Nico, what's going on," she asked, but didnt move. There was no way she was walking down those steps yet. Connor looked back between the two and said,

"O, I see, you two have something going on."

"What do you want, Connor and why are you even in my house?" Dani asked angerly. Then she added, "I need a few days off."

"Okay, that's fine. You have two weeks. Get well soon, Santino. I need you." Connor said to Dani. Then, he looked at Nico and said, "got a minute," Nico nodded and followed Connor outside.

"I don't understand how you can want to get rid of Dani, but be here taking care of her," Connor was getting too suspicious and Nico was catching onto it.

"Look, I love Dani. I was just angry with her at the time because I thought she had chosen someone else over me," Nico said. That was the truth, even if he managed to leave out the rest of it.

"Okay, Nico. I don't have a problem with that. Just keep it professional at work is all I ask. Take good care of her. I'll be in touch. See you in two weeks," Connor said as he walked to his limo and took off.

Nico went back inside. He assumed Dani went back to bed since he couldn't find her anywhere else. He was glad that she didn't try to walk down the steps. He walked back in her room and heard the shower water going. He wasn't going to invade her privacy so he went back downstairs and made a phone call to order some take out. Hopefully, she would feel okay to ride with him and pick it up and hopefully he could convince her to come stay at his house the next two weeks.

As Dani was in the shower, all she thought about was the conversation with Nico. She kept thinking about how he just stood up to Connor for her and said she didn't need to work right now. Nico is the only man that has ever had her back or as he always told her, "I'm your backup." Dani laughed at the memory of the first time he told her that. It was when the team was trying to get rid of "the curse." It was crazy to her how one mascot could make grown men act like five year olds. That was also the time that Nico spyed on her and J.D. on their date. He also told J.D. that she was an impact player. He told her he was concerned for her safety and she told him he was a good friend to have if being attacked by a mob or aliens. Dani had so many good memories with Nico. She couldn't understand why she had fought those feelings for so long. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. When she went into her bedroom to get some clothes, there was a rose with a little note attached to it on her bed.

The note read: _Roses are red. Violets are blue. No one smells as good as you. You have my heart. Afterall, you earned it from the start. My love for you will always be true. Trust me, I'm not saying that out of the blue. We hid our feelings for so long. It was almost as sad as some love songs. No matter what, I will always be here. That's the price I'm willing to pay because making you a part of my life was the best day. I love you, Dani ~N _

Dani was speechless. It was so sweet. Nico was the most thoughtful person. Dani put the rose and the note up on her mirror in the bathroom.

She heard a light knock on the outside of her bedroom door. "Nico, you don't have to knock. Just come right in," Dani said with a big smile and then added, "thank you for my note and rose. That was so sweet. You are too good to me already and we hadn't even been together two days yet."

He just smiled and said, "I knocked because I wanted to make sure you were dressed before I came in and your welcome. You deserve it so much." Dani hugged Nico and kissed him on the cheek. "I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me to pick up some food. Also, you and I both have two weeks off. Would you like to come stay at my house with me?" Nico asked with that look that Dani loved and then added, "Connor wants me to work from home, but also take care of you. You're my number one priority though."

Dani smiled and said, "of course, I would love to go to your house. Finally, getting to peel more and more of the Nico onion back."

Nico liked that Dani was back to her playful self so he picked her up and spun her around, sat here on the bed, and started tickling her. He said, " all you had to do was ask what you wanted to know and I would have told you. You know I never lie."

Dani was laughing so hard because he was tickling her as he said those words. Once he stopped, he pulled her in his arms. Dani finally said, "I love seeing you like this. You know I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Thank you for making me whole again."

"Anytime, my love. Now pack and we will head out," Nico said as he kissed her long and hard. They both knew the next two weeks would be quite the experience.

This was kind of just a fill in chapter until tomorrow nights episode. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the great comments so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooooo, I've been asked to update this story. Thank you for the reviews.

_Dani packed her stuff. Gosh, two whole weeks with Nico will be an adventure, for sure. Maybe I can get more of the onion peeled, she thought._

Nico headed downstairs and finished putting up some things for Dani while she was packing. He had to meet with the FBI again soon. He had decided that he would give them four weeks to take care of V3. He had put his life on hold for six months and was going AWOL on this operation in four weeks. Nico needed to tell Dani that he still had the job offer in Dallas waiting for him, but there was no way now that he would go without her or take it if she didn't want to go.

Nico sat back on the sofa. He was exhausted mentally and physically. This two week break with Dani would be exactly what he needed. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

"Okay, I've got everything ready to go," Dani said as she walked to the door and sat down her bags. When Nico didn't answer back, she figured that maybe he went outside, so she opened the door and looked out, but didn't see him. She walked through the house and she noticed that he had cleaned up everything. Dani smiled to herself. She knew that spending her life with Nico would be so amazing.

Dani walked in the family room and saw Nico with his legs on the coffee table, leaned back on the sofa, asleep. Dani pulled out her phone and took a picture. She couldn't believe that he didn't stir when she did. She thought about how sexy he looked and the image of him wrapped up in that towel earlier this morning flashed in her mind. The image made her want to climb on him and take off his clothes right now. She just stood there and watched him sleep for a minute. Dani walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

Nico knew that Dani was there and as he opened his eyes, he said, "did that picture you took of me sleeping turn out good?" He laughed and pulled her close so he could kiss her. He left Dani speechless.

"I should have known you really weren't sleeping," Dani said as Nico shifted her in his lap.

"Actually, I was asleep, but heard you when you sat down your bags and opened the door. After all, I am a light sleeper," he said.

"Of course, should've known I couldn't get anything past you," Dani said as she kissed him again. It was very heated and passionate. Dani could see the lust in Nico's eyes and she could definitely feel it too. The image of him in the towel kept coming back, which only turned Dani on even more. She then added, "I'm starving. What did you order us to eat?"

Nico just looked at Dani with hungry eyes and said, "I'm starving too, but it's not food that I'm wanting." He kissed his way down Dani's neck and stopped right above her breast. He had his hand in the back of Dani's shirt rubbing his hand up and down massaging her. Nico undid her bra and threw it on the floor.

Dani leaned her head back and moaned, "Nico, you are driving me so wild right now." Nico knew if she kept up that moaning, they wouldn't make it back to his house anytime soon. Right now, though, he didn't care. He just wanted to rub his hands all over Dani. She had on some leggings and a long shirt that fell off her shoulder. Nico pulled her up closer to his chest. When he did, Dani moaned at how hard he was. He put his hand on one of Dani's thighs and was trying to be careful of her cut. Nico could Dani wanted him to touch her and he wanted to so badly. Good thing he told them it would be about an hour before they picked up their order. Nico turned Dani to where her back was to him, but she was still sitting in his lap. He started massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. He reached around and grabbed both of her breasts while kissing her neck. Her nipples were so hard and Nico felt like he could cum right now. No woman had ever made him feel like this before.

Dani moaned, arched her back, and tilted her head back. She felt Nico's growing length poking her in her butt and it was driving her crazy.

"Nico, I can't get that image of you being naked wrapped in that towel out of my mind," Dani said almost breathless.

"Oh, really. I think I can help you a little with that image," he said back as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side where Dani's bra layed.

Dani turned back to face Nico. She rubbed her hands down his biceps and abs. She had never been so turned on by a man in her life. Nico reached for Dani's shirt and she lifted her arms letting him know that it was okay to take it off. Nico's mouth automatically went to her right breast. He took his hand and pulled her legs apart and put his hand between her legs massaging her. He could feel the wet heat from the outside of her pants. Nico wanted his hand, his tongue, his cock, on the inside of her pants so badly, but didn't know if she wanted that yet, so he stopped kissing her breast and looked up at Dani. His hand still rubbing between her legs. Instead of answering the question in his eyes with words, Dani spread her legs further, took Nico's hand, and put it at the top of the waistband of her leggings, letting him know that it was okay to touch her if that's what he wanted. Nico slid his hand down in Dani's pants. She was so wet that he just wanted her right then and there, but there were a few ways he wanted to pleasure her first. Two fingers slid deep into her wetness and he took his other hand so that he could rub her clit at the same time. Nico's mouth went back to her breast and Dani felt like she was about to come unglued.

"Oh, Niccccccooooooooo, please don't stop. That feels so good," Dani screamed. Nico took one of her legs and wrapped it around his neck so he could go deeper with his fingers.

"Dani, you are so wet. I just want to be inside you right now because I feel like I could cum," Nico said as he felt Dani reaching her climax and hearing her moan his name. It was so sexy watching her cum. Once Dani finally came down, Nico pulled his fingers out and licked both of them. He added, "yummy! Not only are you so sexy, but you taste good." "Good enough to eat,?" Dani asked. Dani wanted more. She wanted to cum again, but she also wanted to give Nico some pleasure. She got up and undid Nico's pants. He let her pull them down. Dani took him in her mouth and Nico went crazy.

"Dani, you are the sexiest woman on this earth. Ummmm, that feels so good. Just wait, baby. I'm going to bend you over and thrust so hard inside of you that you will still feel it two weeks from now," Nico said as he released into Dani's mouth.

Once Nico finished, he pulled Dani up and kissed her hard. He needed a quick drink before they continued, so he picked Dani up and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her on the island. Nico was completly naked, but Dani still had on her pants. They both took a couple of sips of some water. Nico then spread Dani's legs out and stepped into between them. He kissed her. Once he pulled back from the kiss, he lifted Dani up a little so that he could take off her pants. Nico sat down on the stool and threw the rest of Dani's clothes on the floor. He pulled Dani to where she was sitting on the very edge of the island. Both of her legs automatically went over his shoulders and Nico used his arms to spread her legs more. He dipped his tongue so deep inside of her that Dani felt like she wouldnt last long at all. Nico loved the way she tasted. Sweet, just like her lips. Her legs were spread so wide and she felt like his tongue was so deep inside. He took two fingers and dipped them back inside of her while his tongue massaged her clit. Dani could no longer take it. She had to cum right now. Just as she started shaking and was about to cum, Nico stopped and stood up. He kissed her and Dani squeezed her legs together trying to go ahead and cum.

Nico just grinned at her and said, "touch yourself for me, Dani." He noticed Dani's expression and kissed her again. He then took both her legs and spread them out. Dani felt the sensation slowly fading out and it kind of ticked her off that he had stopped, but she did what he asked. She looked at him unsure, but right now the way she felt, she would do anything for this man. She took her fingers, rolled both of her nipples, then made her way down and dipped her fingers inside. Nico watched the woman he love touch herself. He had never been so hard in his life. After a few minutes, Dani knew she was getting close again, but she kept up her pace. Nico's mouth was sucking on her breasts. He kissed his way down her body and licked her while she fingered herself.

"OMG! I need to cum right now Nico," Dani said. Nico pulled her fingers out and he stopped licking. He then kissed Dani again. Dani was beyond frustrated right now. So she said, "what the heck are you doing?"

Nico knew he was upsetting her, but decided to say, "trust me. You will thank me for it in a minute." With that being said, Nico started back eating her out again. Dani felt it building up like she never had before and now she knew why Nico did what he did. Dani came hard. She had never had that happen before and the orgasm lasted a long time. She screamed Nico's name over and over again. Dani felt like she came three times in one.

When she finally came down, Nico said, "don't ever doubt me. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry, Nico. It's not that I doubted you. I just didn't want you to stop," Dani told him as she kissed him hard again. Nico pulled her up against him and Dani felt his hardness. Nico picked her up and carried her into her office. Once he sat her down, his lips were back on hers. He reached his hand down between Dani's legs and could feel the wetness already building up. He was beyond ready. Nico stood behind Dani. He bent her over the arm of the couch, spread out her legs, and then took his tongue and licked her until she was trembling. Then, he reached up and grabbed her breast. He decided he was ready and he entered into Dani's wet heat so hard and fast. He thrust in and out. He felt like he was going so deep into her that he knew Dani would be sore tomorrow from it

. "Nico, I NEED TO CUM RIGHT NOW," Dani said as she spread her legs further apart. She screamed and moaned so much that Nico knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Dannnniiiiii," Nico moaned as he came and Dani moved with him making the sensation soar to the highest pinnacle of pleasure! They both just stood there for a few minutes and Nico finally pulled out. He lifted Dani up and carried her up to the bedroom so that they could take a shower.

While Nico ran out to his car to get more clothes, Dani went ahead and got into the shower. She had never felt so loved in every part of her body as she did right now. She was deep in thought when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"You okay," Nico asked Dani. Dani turned around to face him and said, "never better. Nico, you just made me feel in a way I've never felt with any other man. I love you so much."

"Dani, I love you too." He took her again right there. Even taking a shower together was very intimate as they bathed each other. Nico decided to go head and get out so Dani could wash her hair. Just as he stepped out, he heard his phone buzzing. He wrapped the towel around him and went to check his phone. It was the restaurant texting him that their food would be ready in fifthteen minutes and that they had a big crowd so they were running a little behind. Nico had served in the seals with the manager's father. It was Nico's every Tuesday night restaurant and they took good care of him. It was getting late and Nico knew Dani would be getting tired soon, so he just decided they could stay here tonight and head over to his place sometime tomorrow. Nico was replaying the events of today in his head. The way he and Dani had made love seemed like a dream.

"Nico, you sure are deep in thought there. You having any regrets," Dani asked sadly.

"No way. This is something I have wanted for so long now," he said as he walked over to Dani and held her for a minute. He then said, "since it's getting late, what do you think about just staying here tonight?"

"That's fine with me, babe." Dani said as she dressed. "Great, I will just have the food delivered here then," Nico stated as he walked out of the room about to call the restaurant, he added, by the way I like it when you call me that." Dani giggled like a school girl. It felt so good to laugh and she enjoyed seeing the playful side of Nico.

They were both starving by the time the food arrived. They had ordered a movie off of pay-per view and were chillaxed back on the sofa eating and just enjoying each others company.

After they were done eating and Dani was curled up against Nico, he said, "Just think two whole weeks of this right here." Dani grinned and snuggled in closer.

Little did they know what was about to happen next though. They only got to spend three days together before Connor was begging Dani to come back. Those three days were spent with lots of love making and swimming at Nico's house. She should have known since he was in the Navy Seals, Nico liked to swim. Dani learned so much about Nico. His eating habits, things he liked and didn't like, and his pet peeves, but most of all just how real he was and how much of a true gentleman he was. She was having the time of her life, that was for certain. Their last day off, Nico took Dani shopping, to the movies, and minature golf.. They both had so much fun. Dani hadn't been on a date in forever. Nico and Dani both took lots of pictures. It was amazing to have that much fun and be so in love with someone. Nico and Dani were both a little apprehensive about going back to work because they knew the unexpected would happen and only bring more drama, but they couldn't wait to see what would happen next in their relationship.

Updated for .7

I base my updates on how many reviews I get after each chapter...sometimes, if I don't get very many comments, I wont update. I try to end most of my chapters like it could be the ending of the story. All of my stories are complete except for this one and Everything has Changed, which I will update after this week's episode. These two stories are similar, but are different in their own way. Anyways, hope you enjoy both. Let me know what you think good or bad or even if you have ideas as to where either story could go, just let me know. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

These past two episodes have been AMAZING! I have waited soooooo long for another kiss between them! Hope we get more soon! Love their conversations on The Games Afoot!

Nico and Dani were laying in the bed just holding each other. They knew things would be getting crazy again because they both had a meeting in Connor's office first thing in the morning. The past couple of days had been amazing minus the Troy drama, but other than the stiches, Dani was recovering well from that. Nico held Dani close. She had her head on his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. They were both content just being in each others arms. Dani had music playing real softly. The next song that started playing was slow.

Nico said, "Dani, may I have this dance?" Dani just nodded and they swayed to the music and listened to the words.

Someone somewhere tonight is taking their first steps

Letting go of the hands that held them and trusting themselves

And someone somewhere tonight is hearing their last rights and hoping with all their might that there's something else

Well babe, lie down here beside me

Let's lie real still and tell me you love me and you always will

Someone somewhere tonight is tasting their first kiss whispering softly this wish for the night to go on

Someone somewhere tonight is holding onto a bottle pouring one more and praying that God will get through till dawn

Well babe, lie down here beside me

Let's lie real still and tell me you love me and you always will

Dani layed her head on Nico's chest as they danced right there in his bedroom. Nico had never felt so loved in his whole life as he did right here in this moment. Once the song ended, Dani looked up at Nico and asked, "is loving someone really this easy?"

Nico smiled because he knew what she meant. He said back to her, "based on my past experiences, I would never believed it could be this easy, but when you find your soulmate and the right one, I believe it's easy. Not saying there won't be hard times, but being in love will be like nothing else." Dani leaned in and kissed Nico before he added, "I know I found the right one and that's you Danielle Santino."

"I love you and thank you for loving me. I believe spending life with you will be amazing, Dani said as they kissed long and hard before getting back in bed to call it a night. Nico was awake by 4:00 am. He couldn't sleep. He layed there with his arm around Dani and just watched her sleep. "How'd I get so lucky," he whispered to himself. Going back to work and dealing with all the everyday BS drama was something he was really dreading, especially dealing with the FBI. Speaking of the FBI, he needed to tell them that Dani knew everything and that he wanted her protected, no matter what. He wished he could just stay in this bed and hold the love of his life forever.

Somehow, he managed to doze back off and woke to the sound of running water. He layed there for a few more minutes and just as he was about to get up, Dani came out wrapped up in a towel. "Hold up now! If you come out looking like that, we will have to be late for our first day back since the accident," Nico said with a grin.

Dani managed to give a small grin, but Nico knew something was bothering her. He went over to her and asked, "are you okay, baby?" They hugged and Dani held onto Nico tightly.

"Just a little nervous about facing Troy again. I don't know what he might do."

Nico cupped her face and said, "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't leave your side today." He gave her a quick kiss and they both finished up getting ready. On the ride to V3, they stopped for coffee and doughnuts. Dani was really quiet on the ride over, but he knew Dani was nervous. He also knew he was going to do whatever it took to protect her from Troy or whoever else he needed to. They held hands on the way. It was just what Dani needed. Nico was her rock and she leaned on him for strength and courage. He was her backbone.

When they pulled up, Nico took Dani in his arms and reassured her that everything would be okay. Once inside V3, everything got all crazy. First, they had a staff meeting first thing. During the staff meeting they were interrupted by an FBI Raid. Dani had to do damage control with some of the employees and Nico had to get to the bottom of this. He did not appreciate being blindsided.

After the raid, Dani was approached by a guy named Carl Webber, who asked Dani if they could talk privately. Dani rode in with Nico so she had to set up an appointment for a later time. There was so much going on that Dani didn't even have time to think. Dani knew Nico would busy with everything that had happened today. She was pretty swamped as well. She saw co worker after co worker because of the FBI damage.

Finally, after three hours of non stop talking and people going in and out of her office, she was exhausted. Dani was missing Nico. He told her he wouldn't leave her side, but she understood why he had to with everything that was going on. Dani decided to get the limo to take her back to her house so she could meet with Carl. She knew one thing for sure and that was she needed some her and Nico time after all this mess today.

Nico finally met with the FBI agent he had been dealing with. He told him like it was from the start. He still couldn't believe he slammed his hand into an FBI agents food.

Nico was missing Dani and so he decided to text her to see if see was ready to go. He knew her day was horrible and down right busy with all the clean up from the raid. "I'm missing a certain doctor right now. Do u know where I might could find her at? ;)" Nico texted and hoped she would text back quickly so he could pick her up and they could go back to his place.

Dani saw the text and smiled. She also remembered that she hadn't told Nico that she had come home. "I am missing a certain hott man right about now too! I had a limo take me home. I've got a meeting with another client. Can you pick me up in an hour or so." Dani texted back.

"How about we just stay at your place tonight? I just need to run home and grab a few things and then I will swing by and pick us up something to eat. Queso cheese dip and chicken quesadillas okay with you, babe? Text me when done with meeting,"Nico wrote back. He smiled to himself as he hit send. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again and kiss her like there is no tomorrow.

Dani read the text and laughed. Nico made her feel so amazing and it seemed that he always knew what to do to make her feel better! She heard knocking on her office door, so she quickly responded, "you make me : D and that sounds YUMMY! C ya then!"

Somehow Nico knew her client had shown up and he had no clue who it was, but he figured it had something to do with the raid at V3. He knew it would be going down soon and he hoped he could do whatever it took to keep Dani safe.

Dani met with Carl Webber and realized how much trouble he was in, she knew she would do whatever it took to help him. This was their second time to meet. Their meeting lasted around 45 minutes. Dani just layed back in the chair and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Nico started getting concerned. It had been almost two hours since he had heard from Dani. He decided to just go on over to her house and check on her. Once he pulled up, he went to the office door first and after a few knocks, he picked the lock. He opened the door real quietly and found Dani curled up in the chair, asleep. All you could do was smile. She was so beautiful. Nico picked Dani up and carried her upstairs. This brought back memories of the incident with Troy. He hoped they could bust him soon. He hated him for what he did to Dani. Nico layed Dani down on the bed. He went back downstairs to pour them some drinks and grab their food. He was starving and he knew Dani hadn't had time to eat all day. He headed back upstairs, sat the food down, and gently shook Dani.

"Sweetheart, you ready to eat?" Nico asked as he tried waking Dani up. She jumped because last thing she knew she was asleep in her office chair. "Hey! It's just me," Nico said as he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry!" Dani said back. Nico gave her that grin that he saved for her only. They ate and Dani asked Nico what she could about her client. They were both suppose to meet with him tomorrow morning.

The next morning when Carl cancelled on Dani, she became very concerned. Her and Nico had gone their separate ways for the day to try and find him.

Later that night at the V3 charity event, they met up to discuss what they had found out. Neither had any luck. As Nico, Dani, Connor, and Troy sat in Conner's office discussing details of Carl's suicide, all Dani could think about was where she went wrong. It took a toil on her. She was in shock and upset with herself.

Dani headed back to her office and Nico came up and said, "Dani, are you alright?"

"I don't know what I am right now," she said back.

Nico reached up and touched her arm. He said, "this is not on you. You did all you could do."

"Did I?" She asked back. Nico watched her walk off. He knew this would be hard for her to get over, but he would help her. Dani headed home. She felt bad at the way she treated Nico. It wasn't his fault. She sure didn't want this to affect their relationship. This was a time when she needed him now more than ever. Once Dani got home, she texted Nico.

"Nico, I'm sorry. Thank you for being there for me. I hope you still want to stay over tonight." A few minutes later Dani heard a light knock. She opened the door and there stood Nico. As soon as he came in and closed the door, he pulled her into his arms.

Dani didn't get a break after the Carl incident. Next she dealt with Hutch and trying to find Joe Crabcheck. Nico had been busy working for the FBI, so Dani hadn't seen him much. Paloma had also gone MIA on her. She was starting to get a complex. She was sitting at her desk when her phone buzzed. "Can you meet me at my place around 6:30?~N"

Dani smiled. She was missing him badly. "YES!" Dani immediately texted back.

"Great! Love you!"~N

"Love you too!"~D Dani was so excited. She hadn't seen Nico in four days because of both their schedules.

Dani arrived at Nico's house right at 6:30. She decided to dress up. She wanted Nico to not be able to keep his eyes off of her and hands too. Nico met Dani at the door. He was also dressed up. Nico pulled Dani in the door and kissed her hard. He had missed her badly.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey yourself," Dani said back. They kissed for awhile and caught up on a few things.

As they were kicked back relaxing, talking, and making out, Nico said, "Dani, I want to tell you something." He took a breath and continued once Dani gave him the go ahead. "I've missed you. I am tired of the back and forth to each others houses. I want to be your everything. I want to be the man you lean on when you need to cry. I want to be the man you tell everything to. I want to be the man that gets to hold you all night. I want to be there for you, kiss you, hold you, and love you like you deserve. I want to be your last. Dani, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" He pulled out a ring and was on one knee.

Dani hands automatically covered her mouth with her hands. She was shaking, but managed to get out, "YES I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU, NICO!" Nico slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful," Dani said emotionally.

"You're beautiful," he said back.

The excitement only lasted one night because of all the drama the next day at V3. Palamo gets fired and Troy tries to blackmail Dani. Dani went straight to Connor with it. He also called Palamo in so he could get to the bottom of what was really going on.

Once Nico got word of what Troy was doing, he was pissed. Troy had already hurt Dani once badly. He wasn't going to do it again.

Nico knew Dani would be at home. He had gotten word about what all was going on and about to go down. He had to get Dani away from V3. Nico knocked on the door. Dani opened and she automatically knew why he was there. She could see it in his eyes.

Nico said as soon as he came in the door, "YOU NEED TO LEAVE V3...

Thanks for reading! Not sure if I like this chapter or not! Let me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 5

Well I changed the rating to M because of chapter 3, so it will no longer be posted on the main page, so I hope you all can still find my updates on this story! (Thank you, USNeshama for pointing that out) Hope you enjoy!

Nico had had enough. He had the plane ticket in his pocket and he wanted to Dani to know that this was going to be her last opportunity. Yes, he had proposed, but it was all or nothing now and he needed her to know that.

Dani knew Nico was pissed and that he had enough if all the BS. She knew the FBI went to far when they called her in and that was one of the things that had him so stirred up, along with the fact that she didn't tell him about Blake Bridges. Instead, he had to hear it from Paloma. Nico was very protective of her and that was one of the many things she loved about Nico.

"This is over." Nico said.

"I have never given up on a fight. I need to find what happened to Hutch and Crabcheck." Dani said.

"We're about to find out. TK got what we needed from the clinic and I turned it over to the FBI." Nico said.

"You talked to TK. You protected him," Dani asked.

"I told you I would. You need to trust me." Nico said sternly. He was tired of her not trusting him after everything that they had been through together. Now they were engaged and she needed to understand a few things.

Dani felt the emotion coming. It touched her heart that he protected TK. "I'm trying."

"I've got a ticket to go to Dallas in my pocket," Nico said right back.

"You can't leave," she said.

"Why not?" Nico asked forcefully.

"Because I love you THAT'S WHY," Dani said. Dani looked into Nico eyes before she rushed over to him and kissed him passionately and hard. She pulled back a little and gave him a big smile. Dani turned to the steps and undid her silky blue robe. She headed up the stairs and threw her robe on the stairs.

Nico just stared at her for just a minute and then headed up to her room. Once Nico was up at the top of the stairs, he noticed Dani had shut the door to her bedroom. He opened the door and saw Dani laying on the bed. She was a beautiful site to see. Nico walked over to Dani and straddled her. Nico kissed every single inch of Dani's body. He licked and touched all the right spots. It was then Dani's turn to pleasure Nico.

After two rounds, Nico held Dani close as they discussed a wedding date. They wanted just a small wedding with just family and a few friends.

"Dani, I really don't want to wait to long to get married. We've already wasted so much time," Nico said.

"The sooner the better before everything else gets in the way," Dani said. She was getting extremely sleepy. It had been another exhausting week at V3.

Nico grinned. He knew she was getting sleepy. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "we can decide tomorrow what we want to do. Get some sleep, babe."

Dani looked up at Nico and said, "you need some rest too." "Oh I plan on it," he said as he switched off the lights. Dani snuggled into Nico's chest and both were asleep in no time!

Nico woke up around 4:00. Dani was having a bad dream and yelling out, "NO! STOP!" She was soaking wet from sweat and really upset. "Dani, wake up...it's just a dream," Nico said as he shook Dani lightly. Dani fought him at first, so Nico had to hold her arms. As he did, he said, "it's me. Dani, you're just dreaming. Open your eyes." She finally came to. Nico noticed her breathing was irregular and her heart rate was speeding up. Dani turned pale real quick and tried talking, but nothing came out. At first, he thought it was just a panic attack because of the dream, but when he saw her go from pale to blue, he knew something was bad wrong. Nico grabbed his clothes, threw them on, grabbed Dani's night gown, slipped it on, and headed for car. He had to get her to the hosilpital and quick. She was barely breathing and was very disorientated.

Nico got in the car with Dani in his arms and lap and flew towards the hospital. "Baby, just hold on. I'm going to get you some help." Nico didn't know if she could hear him, but he hoped everything would be okay and that he could get her there before she quite breathing all the way.

Once in the hospital, Nico rushed her in and yelled for help. The doctors came in right away to get Dani. Nico tried to go back with them, but the main doctor on for the night said, "sir, I'm sorry, but, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here."

"That's my fiancé in there! I don't anything to happen to her," Nico said. "We are going to do all we can, but I need you to stay calm and wait over there. I promise I will let you know something as soon as I can," one of the nurses said calmly. As the doors closed after the nurse headed back, Nico had never been so scared in his life. Sacredness was not something he experienced much, if at all. He texted Paloma and Connor, but more importantly he needed to text Lindsey. Nico pulled out Dani's phone to get Lindsey's number. As he turned it on, he saw a pic of Ray J and Lindsey on the lock screen. Once he got pass the lock screen and came to the home screen, their was a picture of him and Dani that she had taken when they went shopping on the boardwalk. They both looked so happy. He had waited so long to have this happiness and now, it could all be taken away. He found Lindsey's number and picked up his phone to text her.

"Hey Lindsey, it's Nico. I work with your mom. We are at Rhode Island Medical. Can you get here soon?" Nico texted. He didn't want to go into detail over the phone because he didn't want her panicked driving over here.

"Nico, is my mom okay?" Lindsey texted back quickly.

"Just get here as soon as you can. She will be fine." Nico said.

"Be there in about an hour.~Lindsey" Nico let out a breath. He was glad she didn't press any further. He put his head in his hands.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor came out. Nico jumped up. The doctor said, "Dani is stable. We had trouble getting her breathing back to normal and getting her heart rate down, but all her vituals are back to normal. We found poison in her blood strem. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Dr. Santino?"

"Poison," Nico asked.

"She will need to stay for a couple of hours so we can make sure it gets out of her system and that she doesn't have another reaction to it. You can go see her now. She's asleep, but we will let immediate family go back," he said as he walked off.

Nico texted Lindsey back and told her where they were. He walked back to the room Dani was in. She was awake. She didn't even look like her self. Dani tried to say something when she saw Nico. He walked up and sat on the edge of her bed, kissed her forehead, and grabbed her hand. Dani could see the worry in his eyes and Nico could see the fear in Dani's eyes.

"It's okay, baby," Nico said.

Dani's voice was very hoarse because of everything that just happened, but managed to say, "I was so scared."

"I know, sweetheart, but it's okay now. The FBI will take care if this," he said to her.

She hugged Nico and that's when she saw Lindsey in the doorway. She looked at Nico and said, " you texted Lindsey." Nico just noded his head and moved over to the chair so lindsey could sit by her mom.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lindsey asked as her mom grabbed her hand.

"Linds, I'm so glad you are here. I'm going to be okay. I just had a reaction to something and almost stopped breathing," Dani said trying not to break down in front of Lindsey. She was pretty out of it though and she could tell the medicine was kicking in.

Lindsey noticed it too. She said, "get some rest mom. I'll check back in with you tomorrow. I'm glad you have Nico in your life to help look after you." Dani grinned because of the look on Nico's face. Lindsey then added, "yes Nico, I know about you two and I couldn't be more happy about it."

Nico walked up and kissed Lindsey on the cheek. He walked her out and told Dani he would be right back. It didn't go unnoticed by Lindsey that there were security guards outside her moms door, but she knew now wasn't the time to press the issue.

"So Nico, take care of my mom and you will find out whoever did this, right," Lindsey asked with tears in her eyes.

"You have my word," Nico said and Lindsey wasn't sure why, but she trusted him. She walked up and hugged him. After he made sure she made it to her car safely, he walked back into Dani's room. She seemed to be resting pretty well and he was really glad of that. Nico pulled out his phone and called Connor. He also called the FBI agent that he was working for when he couldn't get ahold of Connor. Come to find out they had arrested Troy and had Connor brought in for questioning. Everything was finally coming to a head and Nico was relived of that.

Nico's phone started ringing, but he hesitated on answering because he didn't recognize the number. He picked up anyways, "this is Nico."

"Nico, been a long time," the voice said through the phone.

"Coach Purnell, what can I help you with?"

"Word is that you and Doctor Dani are getting married."

"Yes we sure are," Nico said excitedly.

Coach Purnell laughed and said, "well, I was kinda hoping I could talk the two of you into coming to New Jersey to work for me. I hear you have a job offer in Dallas waiting on you."

"Word travels fast in the TK business," Nico said with a laugh. Coach was glad to hear that he was happy.

"You and the good doc talk about it and get back with me in a few days."

"Will do, Coach. We just have one job we need to handle at V3 first." Nico said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting on your call. Oh and Nico," Coach said.

"Yea," Nico said back.

"I'm glad go see you happy," Coach as he hung up.

"Me too," Nico said to his self. He didn't realize that Dani was awake and looking right at him.

Dani got his attention when she said, "Nico, are you talking to yourself?" She laughed when she said it and Nico was glad she was back to her normal self. She still sounded horse, but he could tell she felt better. Just as Nico was about to tell her about the call he had just gotten, the doctor walked in. It had been a few hours since they checked Dani out.

Nico was quiet for a few minutes, but then finally, asked the doctor, "how's she doing."

The doctor grinned and said, " she is free to go. Everything is normal. There is still a little poison in her system, but with this medicine here, it will take care of it. Miss Santino, I just need you to sign these papers and then you may go."

"Great! Is it okay for me to eat becase I'm starving." Dani said to the doctor. The doctor laughed.

"Yes, you have no limitations as to what you can eat. I need to see you back at the end of the week to do a checkup. I don't want you going back to work until next week. Take it easy and relax as much as possible." He looked at Nico to make sure he would enforce it and Nico nodded.

It was almost midnight when they got out to the car. Dani felt like she had been there forever. They stopped at the Burger Barn that stayed open until 2:00 am and got burgers, cheese fries, and milk shakes. Nico had been mostly quiet on the ride home and Dani knew this whole situation was killing him. Once inside the house, Dani didn't say anything. She just carried the food upstairs and ate in the bed. She heard Nico talking on the phone.

When he finally came in the bedroom, Dani had already eaten. He felt bad for not saying much too her on the way home and for staying on the phone for so long once they got home. He had to tie up the loose ends with the V3 scandal and him and Dani needed to come up with a solution for TK'S situation, so he wouldn't be benched for the championship game. He also needed to talk to her about the job offer and they needed to go ahead and get married. Now that the FBI knows who is actually behind the situation at the clinic, everything is about to come to a hedge, but he hoped he and Dani could be married and have new jobs before it all blew up.

"How you feeling, baby," Nico asked as he kissed Dani on the forehead.

"Better now that you're here," she said. Nico just smiled and took her in his arms. Dani turned on the TV and Nico ate. After he was done eating Dani curled up next to him.

"Dani, we have a lot to talk about, but let's get some sleep and first thing in the morning we will come up with a solution and plan to everything," Nico said quietly. All he wanted was for this moment right now to never end!

To be continued soon! Hope you enjoyed! sorry if there are mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe that the season has come and gone already. I loved the finale and have watched it a couple of times already! I sure am hoping for A SEASON 4!

Dani opened her eyes with the best smile she had had in a very long time! She thought about how Nico had loved and kissed every single part of her body. Yes they had had sex before, but this time was different. They both took their time with each other. This man...she tought as she turned over to only find the other side of bed empty. Dani jumped out of bed and headed downstairs.

Nico was on the phone, but all he could think about was Dani. It was hard to focus on everything else. He heard Dani coming down the stairs and when he saw her peek around the corner at him with a shy smile, all he could think about was how beautiful she was in the mornings with her hair down and in that little black night gown. He finally ended his call and they both gave each other that grin of complete happiness.

"Good morning," Dani said in a low husky tone.

"I didn't want to wake you," Nico said as he walked over to Dani, who was leaned up against the bottom of the steps.

"And I...wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream," Dani said as she got turned on all over again just by thinking about it.

"Will this refresh your memory," Nico asked as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh yea! It's coming back," Dani said and then added, "when this is over we should go somewhere."

"Where," Nico asked as his eyes lit up.

"Anywhere," Dani said back.

"Okay, but first do you want to get back to reality or do you want to stay in the dream?" Nico asked. Dani sighed when he asked her that.

"I know there is so much to talk about and figure out, but I'm going to need some coffee first," Dani said. "By the way, who was on the phone?" Dani asked.

"Agent Bennett. They have Troy in custody. We now just have to come up with something for the clinic," Nico told her. "How are you feeling this morning? Any better?" Nico asked concerned.

"A little better. I'm just ready to get all of this solved, but I guess we need to start with TK, huh and let him know what's going on."

"Yea, we need to head over to TK'S and explain to him about the clinic, but first, I need to talk to you about something," Nico said with a grin because of the expression on Dani's face.

Dani was very curious and said, "let me get me a cup of coffee and then we can talk. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great," Nico said with a grin. He needed to feel Dani close again, so he went and wrap his arms around her while she was pouring her coffee. Dani leaned back into him and let him just hold her. Nico let go after a few minutes and pulled two plates that he had hidden in the microwave.

Dani's face lit up. "You made us breakfast?" Nico just nodded and took the plates into the dining room. He always loved surprising Dani. Her reactions and facial expressions made it worth it every time! They both sat down at the table, ate, and talked about the past couple of days. Nico went and refilled their coffee cups while Dani put away their plates.

"Okay so what were you needing to talk to me about?" Dani asked.

Nico took a seat across from Dani at the island in the kitchen and asked her, "how do you feel about New Jersey?"

"New Jersey? What's there?" Dani asked curiously.

"A job, for both of us," Nico said and he continued when he saw that Dani was speechless. "Coach Purnell called me the other day when you were in the hospital and offered us both a job. You as the team therapist and me as head of security. I could easily find us a house there as well." Dani was still speechless. Nico added one more thing as he took Dani's hand, "Dani, I know that this would be a big change for you since your whole life has been here, but it's a great opportunity, for both of us."

"It would be a great opportunity, but let me think about it for a little bit, okay" Dani said and kissed Nico on the cheek. "Right now, I just want to go talk to TK.

Nico and Dani were both pleased with how their conversation with TK went. Nico was really impressed with how far TK had come over the past two years and he knew that was because of Dani. They headed back to V3 and once in the elevator, they discussed C-Mac.

"Hutch is our smoking gun. Nico, we have to find him," Dani said as they heard Connor talking.

"Careles, Alex here is looking for you," Connor said. When Alex turned around, Nico felt as if his heart fell into his stomach and he suddenly felt sick.

"I'm Dr. Dani Santino."

"Alex Careles."

"Oh, are you his sister or cousin," Dani asked as she looked at Nico.

"Actually, I'm his wife." Dani couldn't believe what she had just heard. How can a morning of happiness go to the worst day ever that quickly. When Connor told her it was time for the staff meeting, she didn't even look at Nico. She couldn't because it hurt to badly.

As Dani was walking to the staff meeting, she felt her phone buzz. She had a text from Nico that said, "Dani, please let me explain~N" Dani didn't text back because the meeting started. Everything felt like it was taking a turn for the worse. She suddenly felt sick and just wanted to crawl in a hole, but that wasn't her. She never gave up on a fight and wouldn't start now.

Later that evening, Nico knew she was upset and she had every right to be, but he was hoping she would let him explain. He saw her through her office doors looking out at the beautiful night view. He knew he had hurt her again and it was tearing him up all over. Once he knocked and tried to explain everything, the thing that hurt him the most was that she told him that she wasn't going to be in a relationship with someone that she would never really know. It was like a knife in his heart, but he knew right then, that if she gave him another chance, he would tell her everything.

Nico laid in his bed. He hadn't seen Dani since she texted and asked him to come over to tell him about Hutch and let her have a stab at C-Mac. He knew if anybody could get into his head, it would be Dani and sure enough, Connor ended up getting rid of all the enhancement drugs and staying at V3 to help his new CFO, Abagail Bruce, run the agency. Nico thought about what Dani said back to him when he told her that she knew what kind of man he was. He reply back was, "do I?" It burned him up that she said it like that, but he deserved it. The next morning, he was missing her so badly that he couldn't even sleep. He was laying there flipping through the channels when he heard his phone vibrate. It was a two message text.

"I'm sorry, babe. I do know what kind of man you are. You are Sexy, Sweet, Loving, Protecting, My Rock, My shoulder to cry on, My better half, my soulmate, and My everything, but most of all you love me for me and are so encouraging in every way to me. You have never let me down. Yes, there are many things that I don't know about you and it definitely frustrates me, but I don't want that to come between us. I love you with all my heart and I know we have lots to work on.~D"

Nico let out a breath. He was just about to text her back when his phone buzzed again. "Can you come over?"~D

"Be there in a few." Nico jumped out of bed and threw in his clothes and was pulling up in Dani's driveway in no time. Nico knocked on the door. It was about 8 am.

"It's open," Dani said. When Nico entered the house he saw Dani trying to zip up her suit case and he noticed all the bags already by the door.

"Get everything you needed," Nico asked as he bent down to zip up Dani's suitcase. "Almost," Dani said with a sad smile.

"Dominic," Nico said.

"Huh," Dani said a little confused.

"The name on my birth certificate is Dominic Eugene Careles."

Dani whispered, "I like Dominic."

"I like Nico. Born in Pittsberg. Oldest of six. Speak five languages." Nico said.

Dani was so stunned that he just shared all of that with her, but managed to get out, "any pets?" She wanted to laugh at the look Nico gave her. It blew her mind that he had a cat.

Nico continued as he slid Dani's suitcase out of the way with his foot. "When I was 22, I joined the Navy and did some other things."

"What kind of things," Dani asked.

"Classified things," Nico said.

"Like you would have to kill me if I knew kind of things," Dani said flirtingly.

"Maybe," Nico said as he pulled Dani into his arms. It made her gasp. They kissed and he felt like they were finally getting somewhere.

Dani pulled back and said, "OMG"

"Dani, I'm sorry that its so hard for me to be open sometimes, but I want you to know everything. I'm really needing some R&R and I was hoping that maybe, just maybe we could grab that together."

Dani ran her finger across Nico's bottom lip where he had a smudge of lipstick and she said, "you just thought we would drive into the sunset together, Dominic?"

"Who said anything about driving," Nico asked, but then added, "there are some things you should know about me and I was hoping we could go ahead and get married."

"Right now?" Dani asked excitedly.

"Yea, I have our marriage license. We just need to run down to the court house," Nico said.

"Can I at least dress up before we go," Dani asked excitedly.

"Of course, I was wanting to change as well. Then, we can head to Barcolona for however long you want. Maybe even swing by and see Ray J and Juilette," Nico said.

"As long as when we get back, we can have a reception with close family and friends," Dani said excitedly.

"Anything you want," Nico said as they kissed.

On the way to the court house, Nico explained how he got Marshall Pittman's plane and half of his wealth when he died. He told her kid stories and how he was beaten as a kid and that was one reason why he joined the Navy. It was a way to escape all of the family drama. He told her about him and his brother beating their dad to a pulp because they saw him hit their mother. He explained that was the last time he ever saw or heard from his dad. Dani watched all the emotions pass through Nico's face. She thought it was sweet that he squeezed her hand when it was hard for him to talk.

"Nico, thank you for telling me. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that," Dani said as they pulled up into the court house parking lot.

"Dani, what I went through made me the man I am today," Nico said with watery eyes.

"And I love you even more for it. Let's go tie the knot," Dani said excitedly.

Thirty minutes later Nico and Dani were sitting next to each other on a plane laughing and talking about everything. Even though Nico had bad memories of his childhood, he had a few good ones. He was sharing them with Dani.

"Oh yeah, about that job in New Jersey working for Coach Purnell, let's take that new step. It will be like a fresh start for both of us," Dani said excitedly and before she knew it, Nico was already on the phone calling the Coach.

"Hey Coach, it's Nico. We're in, but it will be a few weeks before we start. We're headed on our honeymoon around the world." Dani laughed out loud. She loved this side of Nico. After Nico hung up, he said, "their first playoff game is in three weeks, so we should be settled in by then."

"Settled in?" Dani asked curiously.

"Yes, I figured you would say yes to the job offer, so I went ahead and found us a house," Nico said as he pulled out his IPAD to show Dani pictures of it.

"And how did you know that I would even like this house?" Dani asked with a grin.

"Well, for one I already own it. Two, it's completely paid for and three you'll love it," Nico told her as he showed her the pictures.

"What do you mean you own it?" Dani asked. "It was Pittman's getaway beach house," he said with a big grin as he saw Dani's face light up.

"Wow! It's beautiful," Dani told Nico as she looked through the pictures. It was a two story log cabin right on the ocean with a huge patio off the back with a walkway out to the ocean. There was also an inground pool off of the side of the house with a deck and a view of the ocean.

"Just wait until you see the real view, especially at night," Nico said.

"I can't wait," Dani smiled. It was getting late and it would be morning before they reached Barcolona. Dani was getting sleepy and she was starving. They hadn't eaten since this morning.

Nico heard Dani's stomach growling. "Come on, I want to show you something. Follow me," Nico said as he grabbed Dani's hand. He pulled her to the very back of the plane. There was a mini bar back there with a mini kitchen. On a table sat a small cake with a groom and bride figure on top of it. There was also steak and shrimp, boiled, fried, and shrimp scampi. There was a banner that said, JUST MARRIED.

"I thought we could have our own little private reception since we haven't gotten to have the one you want yet," Nico said as he grabbed a remote and the music started playing.

Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

Fill my heart with gladness take away all my sadness ease my troubles that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory greets the day with hope and comfort too

You fill my life with laughter and somehow you make it better ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine and it's yours and it's mine like the sun

And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

Fill my heart with gladness take away all my sadness ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine and it's yours and it's mine like the sun

And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you

Have I told you there's no one else above you

You fill my heart with gladness take away my sadness ease my troubles that's what you do

Take away all my sadness fill my life with gladness ease my troubles that's what you do Take away all my sadness fill my life with gladness ease my troubles that's what you do

Nico sang to Dani as they danced. Once the song ended, they both fixed them a plate and went back to their seats. While they ate, they talked about New Jersey and the new job.

"I'm excited to start this new journey with Dominic," Dani said with a laugh.

"Dani, I've waited so long to feel alive like this. I'm so glad I have you as my wife, Mrs. Careles," Nico said and kissed her.

"I love the way that sounds. I'm happier than I've ever been. Nico, you complete me." Dani finally fell asleep and Nico moved up front with his pilot for a little bit of small talk.

They had about five hours left, so Nico decided to go join Dani and get him a little shut eye. He knew once in Barcolona, Dani and Jeanette would be going 90 to nothing.

Dani felt Nico curl up next to her. "Nico, what you did earlier was very sweet. Thank you," Dani said still half asleep.

Nico kissed her on the forehead and said, " you're welcome, my love. Anything for my lovely wife."

Nico and Dani arrived in Barcolona around 6:00 am the next morning. They checked into a hotel and had plans to meet Jeanette and Gusto around 5:00. They had to get use to the different time zone. They planned to sleep until around 1:00 and then do a little exploring of their own until it was time to meet up with them. Nico and Dani planned on staying three days in Barcolona and then flying to Paris to see Ray Jay and Juilette. They also wanted to spend some time in their new home before they started back working. Dani felt like it was all a dream, but then a famous quote by Dr. Suess came to mind. "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams." Dr. Suess

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Not sure where I will go next with this story. I will probably do a chapter with Barcolona, Paris, and honeymoon fun, but after that not sure. Anyone have any ideas? I know that some people may think I write Nico out of character because he is an ex-Navy Seal, but I really think Nico would be romantic to Dani and show her just how much he does love her, but anyways, let me know what you think!

Song I used was Have I told you Lately. Thanks for reading!


End file.
